A Blight Faced With Love
by HeartandMind2013
Summary: Finally things had come to a close. The blight was defeated and the Archdemon slain by the Hero of Ferelden. However, she wasn't alone in the battle. Many great people had given there own lives to bring an end to this nightmare and there sacrifice was finally meaningful. {AlistairxElla storyline} This was co written by one of my friends. Kudos to her! :)
1. New Beginnings

Finally things had come to a close. The blight was defeated and the Archdemon slain by the Hero of Ferelden. However, she wasn't alone in the battle. Many great people had given there own lives to bring an end to this nightmare and there sacrifice was finally meaningful.

With Ferelden without a King the landsmeet came upon the decision to place Alistair on the throne. He was the promising one but of course he was deciding against the idea until Ella had spoken to him. Now looking back, she never regretted a thing. Slowly turning her head to the side she smiled as she saw the future king of this fair land come and take his rightful place on the throne.

Alistair could not shake away the feeling of all the eyes looking at him as he knelt infront of the honored priest that put the golden crown to his golden hair, there was one look he found most nervous it was Ella his noble and loyal companion for about a ear now. He gave her a faint smile and he stood up and everyone cheered for him and he blushed a little hoping he would do good.

After Oghren had told people to shut it and have drinks he awkwardly waddled over to her and smiled softly "Hey Ella, ehmm nice to meet you, erhh I mean you where already here i meant only to say hi..so hi" he scratched behind his neck and blushed "Did it look good or?"

Ella couldn't help but smile. After a year of battling by his side his nervousness was always brought on whenever he was near her or within her presence. Crossing her legs she curtsey's to the now new King of Ferelden.

"That was great, your Majesty." she added with a wink in his direction.

He looked at her and smiled "Im so glad you think so, kinda funny this was more scary than the archdemon" he chuckled and winked back and grabbed her arm "You know im so glad you where there, if not i might have wet my undies" he laughed and blushed and looked to the people "They need us...even as the title king it dosent scare away enemies, I need you to stay Ella" He looked into her eyes "You know i can't lead"

"Well, how do you know if you haven't even tried?" she said as she looked to him. There was care behind those loving eyes. How could she say no. "You think you will be able to keep your undies dry if i say yes?" came the reply with a chuckle.

He laughed with her and his hazel eyes meet hers as he blushed softly "Well i cant promise anything" he pouted and looked to her with a grin and pulled her to the cake bufé "im starving and I know you want a cake! Its cake everyone wants cake" he smiled and took some apple pie with fresh cream.

She watched him as he took the plate and took a bite. "Your stomach always thinks for you, Alistair. For how long i have known you i know what your like with you strong cheeses. We really need to work on that one." Looking out towards all the guests she was glad to see some familiar faces. Oghren, Wynne, Zevran and of course Leliana. It was a special day to remember after all.

One of the lute players took his place on the side and began to play while Leliana gave off her beautiful singing voice. Ella looked to Alistair and gave him a knowing look. "Your Majesty, may i have the honor of having the first dance?" she asked holding out her hand as the band began to play.

The sound of Lelianas voice filled the room and he smiled to himself and when he heard her request he almost dropped his jaw and lost his breath and he smiled to her and grabbed her hand and kissed the top softly and gently put his arm around her waist. He felt her warm hand touch his as he moved along the music. He felt a bit awkward but he did enjoy it he just hoped he was good for a beginner and he smiled shyly "No one has every danced with me, big deal trust me" he joked

"Well i can proudly tell you that your not as bad as you say. Okay maybe a little." she said with a slight giggle. The music was soft as the only sound that was heard was of Leliana's calm and warming vocals. Ella remembered when she would hear the woman sing around the campfire while the others stood and listened. There would be a calm presence for everyone. Ella slowly snapped out of the memory as Leliana began to sing her most famous song. It was as if she knew what the Warden was thinking as she gave a smile her way.

He didint focus much on the songs more on stepping right he though maybe now as a king he would attend some balls and parties he hoped Ella would help him he surly need her support and friendship. He looked at her what a beauty he though but he would never dare to say that of course. He smiled softly and made a little twist and the hole room cheered and he grabbed her hand and kissed it again and smirked "Most pleasant MiLady!"

"Charmer." Ella smiled before she bowed to her King. "Not bad for a beginner, your Majesty." she said as she arose and gave him a knowing smile. "We will have you dancing like a professional in no time." It was nice to spend more time with him even though he was a King now but that didn't mean that there wasn't still the old Alistair in there. "What a beautiful sight." she muttered to herself as she looked into his eyes. Of course she wouldn't dare say it to him face to face as she knew there was far to much on his mine and he would be more occupied with the Kingdoms welfare than spending time with her but if he wanted her here then how could she say no?

He looked to his side and smiled a little "Well Milady..Its been a very big and long day..im glad both of us survived" he scratched the back of his head a little and looked to his throne "After all that drama and dance what happens next in this story? it will feel so empty without our dear friend Archdemon"

"Well.." She followed his eyes and looked up to the throne. "You know our friend might turn back and welcome us once again one day. The blight will return, we of all people should know that." A sigh escaped her lips. So many people had lost there lives because of this damn war. One day the Archdemon would return and slaughter more in it's wake. Would Ferelden be ready for another blight so soon?

He looked to her and sighed with her "I ..just want to have peace for once!" he almost complained and looked at her "But..when your around I know things wont be boring always someone who wants to kill you" he laughed and crossed his arms "Of course I would never let them" he smiled and blushed softly.

"I hope not!" she said while punching playfully on the side of his arm. "Besides, what would you do without me to battle at your side?" she asked. "Your not the only one who is important you know." Smiling Ella looked to him and saw his cheeks turn a slight shade of red. "Too much for you, your Majesty?"

He looked back to her and smiled softly "Hey! you know i get red, by errh the sun.." he coughed awkwardly realizing there where no sun he blushed more and looked at Eamon. He had always nagged Alistair to have a hair but a warden wast easy to repopulate and besides he diditn even have a woman by his side even though he wanted the one beside him now it was probably not even possible. He looked to the big gates and he sighed and a man entered and looked at him "Eh King Alistiar I have a letter for you!" He looked at the boy and grabbed the letter.

Looking to the letter Ella knew it was time to leave. "Well, the first act of King starts now. Go on, i will find you later." She smiled and said her goodbye before walking towards Leliana to compliment her on her vocals as she always did.


	2. Getting To Know Each Other More

He missed her already as he went on to a fight in the distance and after 2 month he got send back, but why?. A man ran into the palace of Ferelden and yelled "The king is dead..!" Alsitair wast dead but everyone believed so and after the man had scared everyone he crawled all bloody into the gates and cried loudly as he passed out on the door steeps covered in blood only wearing rags.

The cries were heard from outside the castle as the guests ran and saw the King wearing only rags that were covered in blood. The castle guards began to help him as they rushed him to his quarters as the rest went to send for a healer. One of the Wardens had seen the whole event and went to send for the Warden Commander, Ella.

He mumbled softly something about a demon and he only saw flashes of people surrounding him and putting him to a bed cleaning his body after that he lost it not seeing or remembering anything.

Bursting into the wardens office the messenger boy took a few pants of breath. Ella nearly jumped out of her skin as the boy entered the room. "I'm sorry for barging in, mi lady but i have urgent news from the castle. King Alistair has returned but unfortunately worse for ware. Her was bleeding badly and his clothes were covered too. You need to come at once!" The boy ran back out of the room leaving a breathless Ella behind. "Alistair!" she muttered before climbing out of her chair and running towards the castle.

He laid in a bed and all the servants where surrounding him with water and everything they could find he heard them call his name and he felt a cold stream of water gild down his throat and he sat up quickly and gasped of air and his heart pounded hard and all he could hear was people screaming his name.

Too many thoughts were beginning to cloud her judgement. "What was he thinking?" Ella thought to herself as she approached the castle doors to where one of the guards was on watch.

"What business do you have here?" he said threateningly with his sword drawn. "I'm the Warden Commander. Word has been sent to me regarding that the King has returned and is in a critical state. I need to see him." she asked pleadingly. The guard studied her before withdrawing his sword, satisfied that she was telling the truth. "They rushed him to his quarters, thats all i know." The doors opened as the guard placed a loud knock to which two guards on the other side opened them. "Thank you." she said as she ran towards Alistair's chambers. "Please be still alive..."

He was in his room still and shoved people aside to reach a empty pucked and threw up in it, not so pleasant but he diditn feel good at all he heard someone run outside his chambers and he sat on the floor still covered in blood hoping it was her as he passed out again and it all became dark.

Finally making it towards his cambers there was a maid stood outside. "How is he?" Ella asked half out of breath. The maid pointed into the room where Ella turned and saw him. His clothes were all bloody and his whole body looked cold and lifeless. She froze. Seeing him like this was just torture. Taking a breath she walked into the room and went to sit by his side, holding his hand within hers. "It's okay, Alistair... i'm here." she whispered softly as the others worked to keep him cooled and some clean clothes for him to be changed into.

He felt a warm hand hold on to his and he opened his hazel eyes and looked at her and he coughed a little "Ella.." he said with a weak and tired voice and he sat up and hugged her "Im okay..just shocked..it was was a demon..he was..killed all my men!" he said a bit shocked and embarrassed that he was almost naked.

"Shhh, it's alright your safe now." Ella held him in her arms as she began to slowly rock him from side to side. "Save your strength and concentrate on getting better. The kingdom needs it's King." she said as she looked to the others and smiled with thanks of there quick thinking.

He chuckled softly "Well..it was nothing just to bad about my crew.." he said and looked at her and one of the servants gave him a blanket and he took the freedom to put his head on her lap and he sighed "Thanks Ella.." he said looking up to her.

"My pleasure." One of her hands were stroking his hair while the other was reaching over to grab the cover that was given by one of the maids and covered more of his body. "Now, let's get you warmed up."

He looked at her and then to all the servants "Im fine. leave now i have Ella here" he said and cuddled into the blanked and hit half his face looking at her and smiled under the blanket and though she was adorable.

As the others left the room, Ella noticed that Alistair had took it upon himself to start playing peek a boo. She laughed as she thought he was adorable. "What are you doing?" she asked still laughing.

He chuckled and looked at her "Just..messing" he sat up and hugged her again missing her warm embrace "See this is why I need you" he said and her scent entered his nose.

"Your lucky you stumbled in when you did. I was about to leave town for a few weeks to check on the recruits in Vigils Keep. When i heard the news you know i had to come and find you, i couldn't leave you like this." She held her arms firmly around his stomach as she heard his slow and calming breaths.

He felt her embrace her and he felt so safe there and he nuzzled her neck and he had missed this so greatly and he inhaled her scent some more and caressed her back softly.

Times like this she missed dearly. Seeing him like this made her heart sour but when she thinks about what happened a few moments ago, it scares her. To think that she wasn't going to be here if she had left for the Keep... what would have happened then? She caressed her head onto his as a single tear fell onto her cheek.

He didint see or hear her sadness and he caressed her and whispered with a soft and friendly voice "Dont leave me.." he almost begged and hugged her hard like it would make her stay more.

More tears began to fall. "I'll never leave you..." she finally managed to say while trying to make the tears stop but all she could think about was what could have happened if she wasn't here for him. Would he still be alive? "I want you to promise me you won't go charging head first into a demon next time without my permission." she said laughing, trying to get the thought out of her head.

He heard now the tears and he chuckled "But it stole my cheese!" he tried to joke and backed his head and dried her tear with his thumb and looked at her "Hey, Ella dont make your beautiful smile go away" he drove his thumb to her lower lip and looked at it "I want you to be happy"

"And i you. It's my fault this happened. I wasn't there for you, i never am these days. I just wish all this could change. You never wanted to be King in the first place and i was the one who put you here."

He looked at her and he swallowed deeply "Ella! this si not your fault!" he caressed her cheek "Im just glad you diditn marry me off to miss spoiled" he smiled a little and put his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes "This is not your blame.."

Placing her hand on his right cheek it took all her might not to reach in and kiss him on the lips, instead she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Now come on, mighty king, you need rest." Ella said as she stood off from the bed.

He was a bit surprised by the forehead kiss and he stood up and looked at her and grabbed her hands "Please..stay here tonight" he leaned inn and it took all brave guts he had tok iss her on the lips and he was terrified.

His lips came into contact with hers. His soft and gentle touch was everything she could have dreamed of. Hearing the need in his voice she slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "I'll stay but i want you to get some rest. I need to send a letter to the Commander at Vigils Keep to inform him that i will be departing on another day." She lead him to the bed and covered him up with the beds sheets and covers.

When he laid down he felt embarrassed and a bit stupid and nodded to her "Erhmm im sorry...I kinda had a impulse" he turned around facing the wall and swallowed deeply "Just come back..okay?" he said and closed his eyes.

As she watched him close his eyes Ella walked up to the side of the bed and placed a kiss on his cheek while reaching down and placing her hand on top of his. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You know i will always come back." Smiling she let go of his hand and began to walk towards the doors. Two of the guards were standing outside on each side as she walked out and turned towards them. "If anything happens... you let me know alright?" They both stood to attention while Ella began to make her way back towards the Wardens building.


	3. A Pending Visit

Alistair missed her touch, her breaths, her hair and smell. It was painful and very hard to fall asleep within the room which was empty and dark without her touch. Tears felt his cheeks as he hoped she would be okay and he closed his eyes. "Be strong" he whispered to himself and curled up into a ball and tired to rest.

Today had been one of those days were you think that everything will be alright until something strikes you right to your heart. As she made it out of the castle and walked towards the barracks Ella stopped and turned towards the King's quarters window. How she missed his gentle and loving scent already. All this time she was holding back the feelings that she found for him as of the blight and of how he felt himself. Finally making it back to the barracks Ella sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and wetting the quill and began to write.

_Commander Grissel,_

_Due to the recent events that have happened here at the castle it has lead me to pospone my visit to the Keep for at least another day. I'm sorry this is on such short notice but the King needs me here to oversee a few things. I hope to be there within the next few days but we shall have to see in regards to how such events unfold._

_With regards,_  
_~Ella Cousland, Warden Commander._

After finishing signing the letter she looked out of the door and saw one of the messenger boys pass. She whistled him over and handed him the letter. "Please make sure that this is delivered as soon as possible." the boy nodded and began his long walk to the Keep while Ella began to make her way back up to Alistair's side, like she promised.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short Chapter guys but with the way the next piece of writing is going we thought just to have this mini section just to make everyone feel more up to date and myself and Cathrine feel like we don't want to keep you waiting. However, we are both going through a few things such as Exams so in regards to posting Chapters it might become a little slow for which myself and Cathrine apologize for but we do hope you are enjoying this so far!**


	4. A Moonlight Cuddle

He wasnt able to fall asleep and he heard the door creaking open when he just remained still and a breeze flowed across his nose and a smell of her reached him and he relaxed he knew she was there. He didint move or speak when he felt her body behind him laying down thats when he took his courage and turned around and looked at her not saying a thing, he wrapped a arm around her and nuzzled her and mumbled "I missed you"

She smiled as he nuzzled up to her. "Oh, was i gone for so long? I'm sorry so many things to attend to when the King wants to go Demon hunting." she said with a quiet giggle before turning serious. "Alistair, you know it-" she cut herself off. It hurt already thinking about not being around him but how was she suppose to tell him that she loved him but they couldn't be together?

He noticed her being serious and he sighed knowing the problem, he got a bit sad and he though about his love for her and the kingdom, why did he have to make a choice why was it so hard. He felt a tear leave his eye and he hugged her tighter "I..I know..but" he got got off by his tears feeling stupid and embarrassed for his feelings.

Ella felt his grip on her tighten as she knew he understood. Why did everything have to come down to choosing your duty and the man you care for.. love? Right from the start they both knew that being a Grey Warden would put a lot of things in life on hold or worse just knock them out completely, but if there was a chance to be with him there would be no hesitation.

Slowly pulling out of the hug she held him in her arms and saw a single tear fall onto his cheek. She smiled as she moved her thumb to wipe away the tears for his beautiful face. "Hey, i'm not going anywhere yet. I'll look after you." she said trying to hold back tears of her own that were threatening to fall.

He looked at her eyes such beauty in her, he kissed her softly on her lips such soft and wonderful lips, he felt how warm and soft they where and it took himself to force brake the kiss and looked at her "I love you" he said and stroke her cheek "Always have"

"I love you. Always have"

To hear those words, those loving and caring words that they had shared together just for mer jokes... it was finally clear. "How long did it take you to muster that up?" Ella said giggling while reaching up towards his hand which was busy stroking her cheek.

He giggled a little and looked at her and kissed her cheek " i can ask the same" he winked and smelled her hair as he held her "i dont know if I can just turn down Ferelden but i cant loose you, Im lost, lead me" he whispered and caressed her arms and sides and loved her warmth.

"Why does everything have to be so closed off for us Wardens? But it's like Duncan said... it's a price you have to pay." Ella could feel the warmth of his skin in contact with hers. His body was shaking a little as she began to move her hands slowly up and down his body. "I will be leaving for the Warden's Keep in a few days. I have sent word that the King needs me here after certain events... but i can't hold it off for much longer."


End file.
